Continue
by White and Blue
Summary: Selleney Maxova, a teenager who moved to South Park with his Aunt, Canna Maxova. Selle was here by the reason that aunt gave him as "Vocation " but was it really that? Something told him that it might be other than that and what with the nightmare that he first arrived here connected with people here? (9 Main character,currently show up: 4 [All Team Stan! Woo!])
1. Chapter 1

_It's a normal party. Well…Not that normal I guess? Just looking at these human race like elves and dwarves or non-humans race like fairies, ghosts, half-dog/cat/animal human, mermaids/mermen etc. Yeah, and I'm…one who look totally normal in this party but even if I'm a human, I talking to them normally and some of them are actually my friend._

 _After chatting and drinking with some ghosts (even though it's just like the drink passed through them.) Is the moment that I feel something…the thing that I feel so uneasy as if someone was watching me. I turned to the way that I feel like this and…_

' _I saw 'it'…the figure that seem so similar, in a clean white hood. Even if I couldn't see the face well but for some reason I could feel that 'it' was smiling at me'_

 _Without thinking I running after 'it' but even how long I'm chasing 'it'. I couldn't reach 'it', just then I bumped at someone and sat on the floor from the impact of the bumping when I looked up what I saw are 9 people wearing the different mask. I looking at their figure._

 _8 of them is a boy which one of them is pretty fat and another person is a girl but for some reason what I saw is just a mask with human body. All of them offer their hand to me as if all of them want to help me stand up. For some unknown force, my hand slowly reaching at one of their hand as if there is magnet._

 _But when I grabbed someone hand, a scream came from behind. Without seeing which person's hand I just grabbed, I turned to the screaming sound. The screen that I saw right now…It was very shocking…_

" _It's red…"_

 _I said as I saw, the headless guest and burning ghosts. All the tables, chairs, drinks and foods become red from blood...the smell of blood can be feel all over the place but the most unexpected thing is the sound that came out from the person who I grabbed the hand._

' _It's the sound of chuckle…as if the person seeing these screen in such joy.'_

 _Just that I slowly turned to the person I grabbed the hand but what I saw gave me much chilled. The hand that I grabbed right now is none other than 'it'._

' _The 9 person with mask are all gone what replace right now is the thing I chased after but why? Why was the hood right now is all red?'_

 _Just then I suddenly feel the sharp pain at my left chest when I touch, I could feel the shape of a knife and the warm of liquid. I look at my other hand that full of red, the smell is similar to the screen behind me._

' _Yes, the liquid on my hand…is none other than my blood.'_

 _I began to lose my consciousness and my body fall on the floor from losing blood. Before I completely lose my sense the word that it said before vanished away still echo in my head._

' _And then there were none.'_

 _Everything turned black and silent…_

* * *

*Pant, pant*

I breathing heavily as if I have just finished running on a long marathon. On the car back seat I trying to calm myself.

'It's alright, it's just a dream…nothing to be afraid of…'

I repeated over and over again until my heart beating slower and let out a huge sigh.

'What a nightmare…'

I thought as I looked outside the window seeing the small town what I saw pasting me was a sign say 'South Park'

"Having a bad dream, hmm?'

The clear woman sound can be hear from the driver sat, the body of a small middle school can be saw on the mirror with the face of a young maiden and a long light brown like cocoa drink hair can be saw with her low pony tail if one to mistake her as a middle school student might surprise at her age who isn't none other than my aunt.

"Yes, aunty. It's a pretty crazy one, too."

I said to her as I picked up my new phone that both the number is new, too.

"Aw, my poor baby…having such a nightmare before reaching your new home but don't worry! With your new home and new friends, all of your nightmare will totally fly away as if it was a bird that grow old enough and fly away from their old nest."

She said happily but for the last sentence I knew that she said to cheer me up even though it was a bit strange. I chuckled and begin to talk about our new home.

"Said…aunty, what our new house look like?"

"Well…it's a white house with roof top, some of our stuff had already been there. Well, if you saw it, you will know it without a doubt."

"That so?"

"Yep, and our neighbors are my old friend, so don't be shy to greet them, okay?"

"Aunty, I'm not the type to be shy just seeing the neighbor…still doesn't you know all of the people there? It's your hometown after all."

"Mm, maybe? I moved out after I went to college, so I don't really sure if some of the people I knew is still there or not."

"…Then, what if our neighbors are not your old friends?"

"Nah, I doubt it. They said that they will live there when I went to their wedding and that woman wedding, too."

"…Well, if you said so…"

I laid my back at the seat and plug my earphones, listening to some game music. Letting aunty drove us to our new home…

* * *

I opened the car door and dropped my foot landing on the snow ground…the first step on my new home…

"Canna! Long time no see!"

"Liane!"

I watching the two woman running toward each other and hugging warmly, it pretty strange seeing the tall woman hug aunty like that not because of the hug greeting but aunty short body that made it looks like a long lost daughter meeting her mother screen…I trying to endure the laughing.

"I miss you so much, Canna when I heard that you moving back here. I can't help but waiting for your coming."

"Thanks, Liane. That's so sweet of you. What about Randy and Sharon? They live near you right?"

"They said that they will come visit you tomorrow because they are pretty busy today."

"Aw, that's too bad…I want all of us to chat about our old day though…"

As I carry our bags to the new house, letting aunty and her old friend talking together. I open the door and place the bags on the sofa before coming out to call my aunty. Girls talk are pretty long so I might have to cut it before aunty forgot to place her stuff.

"Aunty! I already carried our bags inside!"

"Oh, thank you Sel! Ah, that's right. Sel, come here!"

I walking toward aunty, knowing that she want to introduce me to her friend.

"Liane, this is Selle or you can call him Sel if you want and Sel this is Mrs. Cartman one of my friend and our neighbor."

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Cartman"

"Oh my, please to meet you, Sel. Aw, Canna you should have said that you have your cousin moved in, too. A handsome boy like him and my lovely son can be friend together."

"Sorry, about that. I'm kinda in hurry and forgot to tell that my cousin moving here, too. Don't forget to tell everyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, Canna. This news will send around in high speed. Oh, I almost forgot that I prepared snacks for you, too! I will ask my son to bring them to you so that Sel and Eric can be friend then!"

Mrs. Cartman said happily as she went to call her son, aunty just went place her stuff along with mine, leaving me to meet Mrs. Cartman's son along.

'Well…it's doesn't that bad does it? Meeting new friend and stuff.'

As I thought I heard a heavy foot step coming toward me when I looked right there the chubby (or fat?) boy coming this way with an annoy face.

"Grr, that's bi*ch. Ordering me to bringing these snack to her cousin's friend even though she could bring them why did she has to order me anyway."

A high pitch voice, saying with anger and looked at me with annoy.

"Hey, you!"

"Yes?"

"You're that the handsome boy that my mom want me to befriend with, right?"

"If, you're talking about Mrs. Cartman then yes"

"Hmpt, I don't want to be your friend or whatever though. Anyway just catch this."

He threw the snacks bag at me, I quickly catch it before it might drop.

"You shouldn't throw like that, if the snacks drop then we couldn't eat them!"

I said as I looking what inside the bag were cookies.

"That's not my fault then if you can't catch them and drop them on the ground."

"It is cause you are the person who threw it. You can just walked and gave to them normally."

"Hey, wait! What's with the 'I don't to be your friend'?"

"Just like I said, I don't want to be your friend! That's it, understand? Alright, then goodbye!"

"Err…Wait! No, I mean why!? We just met doesn't even talk for so long. I just want to know the reason."

"Reason is easy, first you made my mom call me to bring those snacks to you while I was having fun with my computer, second I don't like you face your hair and your…"

He turned and pointed at my face.

"Face! And lastly cause you're annoying. That's all you want right?"

"Erm…actually there is one thing…"

"Make it quick."

I looking at the shorter boy with curious eyes.

"Have…we…met before?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I haven't met you! I don't even know your name along with you knew my name. *smirk*"

"Well, your name Eric right? I heard your mom calling you that but of course we haven't met each other but…it's just that…"

I lower myself as the same height as him and looking at his face and body carefully.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"…Nah, nothing. I'm Selle but you can call me Sel."

"As if I want to know your name, now fu*k off and leave me along. It's annoying and don't ever call me Eric! Just call me Cartman."

"Hmm, so does that mean you open up to me?"

"No! It's what everyone expected mom call me!"

Cartman's walking back to his house and shut the door loudly.

"Well, looks who in such a bad mood."

I chuckled and walked back to my new house.

* * *

After placing my stuff, having dinner and having a shower. Now, I lay down on my bed and thinking a lot of thing but the thing is inside my head the most was…

'It's match…Cartman's body and one of the boy who wearing the mask…'

I thinking about that dream…and the boy who I just met. When I thinking like that it's make me afraid that…

'The people who wearing the mask are all living in here…and something…really bad…might happened to them or if not…the person who in danger the most is me…'

* * *

Auther here to tell Selle information first~

Selleney Maxova Age:17 having a very short light brown like cocoa drink hair but his bang was around his chin. Often saw him with his purple scarf.

Well, first thing first is that thanking for reading the first chapter this story is actually fully remake cause of my busy life and forgotten of the storyline that I have to write again *lol* Anyway, this story might be confusing sometime cause I'm not a native English and not good with some work, so please tell me any mistake and lastly I want to said, "I want to put nearly all the genre.", see you in next chapter

P.S. The picture might be a bit slow (or much slower) cause I drawing myself and can get busy sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sel! Wake up!"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes…"

"You can't, Sel! Today you promise to go greet our other neighbor right?"

"Mmm, but give me more…3 hours…Zzz"

"SELLE!"

'What a loudly Saturday morning…'

I slowly came down from the bed as I afraid that aunty would stab me with that antenna hair of her that strangely stand up 'cause of her anger. Still, waking up at 8:00 AM can be quiet sleepy, too…after thinking about what happen last night…

* * *

As my aunty ring the bell, I'm standing next to her with a sleepy face and make a huge yawn. Suddenly, the door open with a man with a huge smile.

"Canna! Long time no see! Come in! Come in!"

Both of us went in while aunty greeted her friend. I sit down on the sofa after aunty intruded me and talking with her friend after leaving me along.

'Well, before you leave me behind at least send me home or something'

I slowly close my eyes as to rest my eyes for a bit.

* * *

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Selle-boy should see my son, Stanley! Stanley! Come down for a sec!"

"Yes, dad! Give me a minute!"

I open my eyes as I heard 's voice and a boy's voice form up stair. When look at the stair, the person who I saw him coming down was a boy with a blue hat with his cute red puff.

He look at me with a confuse eyes at first but then gave me a smile.

"Hello! You must be my new neighbor. I'm Stan!"

"I'm Selle but you can call me Sel. Hope, we can be good friend."

"Well, I'm hoping that, too."

We're giving each other a warm smile after Stan sitting next to me, we start chatting.

"Well…Sel, this is your first time moving in here right?"

"Yeah, even if my aunty had lived here before, she didn't take me here on a trip or anything and yesterday we arrived pretty late though, so…"

"Then, will you meet up with me tomorrow? I can invent my friend, too. So, we could give you a tour around the town."

"That's great! Then what time should we meet?"

"Hmm, at 10 would be alright. This town isn't really that large compare to other town so we might not take a lot of time for a tour."

I'm thinking of his word and remind me when I first saw this town. I nodded.

"Well, it's true but I could still be lost right? If I don't know the right direction."

"I think that might be true"

"Well, I pretty sure that I won't lost. After all I have a great guide with me."

Stan laugh plainly at my word and gave me a somewhat lonely smile.

"Well, I don't think that I will be a good guide, even I have been live in this town since birth but I don't feel like I…really that happy living in this town and such…"

"Really, why?"

"Well, I actually happy that I can meet my friends but…I think that it's much better to be live outside of this town…It's too small for me and I want to see much more outside…"

"Oh, I understand. Staying in one place isn't good for your life experience so it's much better seeing the world that you couldn't see in the place you stay in."

"Well, you could say that…" He rolled his eye and gave out a sigh.

"Speaking of staying…Sel, where do you live before moving here? The small town on the mountain far from the capital that is."

"Where? In Japan."

"Woah! Dude! You moved from such a far way! Why did you do that?"

"Well…I'm not really sure…Aunty did say that it's like taking a 'Vacation' but this look much more like a very long 'Day-off' though…"

"A 'Day-off'? You already have worked?"

"I'm helping my dad with his medical research and stuffs, sometime I help mom with her work, too. It's including a lot of travel though."

"That how it was, I kinda jealous you, you know? Having a work experience and going to many place…I envy your life."

"Well, I sometime wish to have a life like you, too. It's pretty tired…working and traveling…"

I sighed and rubbed my shoulder after thinking about my works. Stan laughed.

"Still, do you meet your other neighbor, yet?"

"Well…yes. Mrs. Cartman is pretty nice but his son is kinda can be pretty mean."

"That Cartman isn't such a nice guy and he's hating by nearly everyone. Well including me and my friends, too but we're hanging out together for some reason. Maybe hanging out with him can be quite fun sometimes, I guess…?" Stan said a bit unsure.

"I think hanging out with Cartman can be quite fun. With his personality like this, it will be really fun for a tease."

"Dude, are you crazy!? Even if you're teasing him, I think Cartman might take revenge on you must more than what you do to him."

"Well, I'm not really afraid of revenge as long as it only put on me."

"I tell the truth! Beware of what you do to him or else you will regret that later."

"Yes, I will remember your word well then."

Stan looked at me with an 'I don't believe you' face while I only gave him a smile.

"Now, now, you two stop looking at each other like that. It's time to go home now. Say good bye to your friend and Randy."

Aunty who suddenly came out from the kitchen stopped our talk and waved good bye to Stan.

"Well, see you tomorrow Stan."

"See you"

Stan waved goodbye at me before I went out of his house.

* * *

After coming back home, aunty suddenly clinging on me.

"Hey Sel, don't you think Stan is quite a good looking boy?"

"…Aunty, I think Stan already have girlfriend so please don't keep your hope up…"

"What? I can't find a man for my Sel?"

"I already have problems enough with those girl so please don't make more troubles for me…"

"Well, you already have those girl with you right? So why don't you take a change with a man then? You already not interested in those girl after all."

"This and that isn't the same thing…I just don't want to make more problems…Those girls are too dangerous."

"Well, if you say it like that…when you saw an interesting boy, don't suddenly go over him though, okay?"

"Don't worry about it aunty, I'm not the type who suddenly attack after all. So please let me play my game…"

"Okay, okay, I'll go make dinner then. Be sure to eat it"

"Yes~"

After aunty went back to the kitchen, I began to think about Stan while waiting for the game load.

'Another one, huh?'

 _One of the mask people who stand next to the only woman, although he stand around the middle._

'Does these mask people somewhat connect together? Or maybe it only just a coincident?'

As the game start, I gave out a sigh and held the joy tightly.

'Well, tomorrow if Stan's friend has the same figure as those mask people then they might really have connected…well, I will think of it again…after I finish this game that is…'


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the door slowly open, I come out of the door and breathe in the air.

'Hah, it's already second day in this town, huh?'

I'm walking toward Stan's house but on one is in front of his house.

'Did I come out a bit early? I think I should drop my habit that came around 5 minutes before the time…maybe?'

I'm making some snow rabbit to kill time. Trying to make cute small one or big fat one is pretty fun but if I still keep making the same thing, it would be pretty boring, right? I begin to draw something on the snow…

'What should I draw? Hmm, an elf would be good…'

I begin to draw a beautiful lady elf. With beautiful long hair , pointy cute ears, clear eyes, cute little nose, tiny mouth, small face and perfect body with a well-shade B-Cup breasts, with her sharp looks that filled with noble blood and a hand that holding a bow firmly, I look at the finish picture and adore her beauty.

'*Sigh* I wish I would meet the woman as pretty as this elf lady…'

"Whoa, dude. This lady is very beautiful! Is she an elf?"

I turn to look at the unfamiliar voice behind me and find the boy with green ushanka looking at my elf with interested.

"Yes but I think it would be must better if it was on the paper though…"

I answered the boy while adding some accessories on the elf.

"You drew so well! Even if it drew on the snow, it looks really gorgeous as if it would move! I wonder if the elves were real, will they be this beautiful."

"I…guess?"

I'm saying unconfidently, while looking at the boy's giggled.

"My name's Kyle. You must be Sel, what Stan say is really true that I should see you with that purple scarf."

He pointed at my scarf, I laughed softly at the fact.

"My family often call me Selle…expect aunty but Sel is actually what my friends mostly call so it's fine. Aside from that, this scarf is like my part. I can't leave outside without it."

I hold my scarf firmly with it's warm, it's somewhat make me feel much more safe.

"It's must be very important to you, huh?"

"Yeah…My mom made it for me, it's like our family symbol but I don't see aunty wearing her scarf very often though…"

"Oh, so that's how it is…Still Stan isn't coming out, yet? I wonder what took him so long…"

Kyle stood up and looked at the door that doesn't seem to have anyone come out.

"If he this late, I would have to deal with him all along…"

'Him?'

I looked at Kyle in curious when he complained about other person.

"There is another person who coming to help with my tour?"

"Well, there are other two people who agreed to come helping you although one is seem kinda force him to help and I don't really in a good term with him though…" He let out a sigh.

"Well, if that person really doesn't want to come it's alright but who is the other person that want to help?"

"Well, his name is Kenny, and often wear his orange parka."

"Was he have his hood on and only his eyes are seen?"

"That's person. Wait…Sel! How did you know that he have his hood on?"

"Well, he's here complaining about how my elf doesn't have big breasts…"

"Mffp Mfffp!"

"What!?"

Kyle turn to look at Kenny who pointing at my elf breasts.

"Mffph Mpfffh Mfffph!"

"Well, I don't think that drawing an archer elf with big breasts would fit her though…Maybe I will try drawing elf queen or other monster girls with big breasts then."

"Mffph Mffph Mpffffh?"

"I have been in to monster girls lately, just looking at the sexy and charming picture of them, make me feel absorb to them. Well, if I'm in a mood, I might draw some sexy big breast for you."

"Mfffph! Mffffph Mpfffh!"

We thump up at each other and look at each other eyes as if we're understand each other.

"Okay! Okay! Stop looking at each other like that!"

Kyle's blocking our brohood and properly introduce me.

"Kenny, this is Sel. He's the person we are guiding and Sel, this is Kenny."

"Nice to meet you, Kenny."

"Mfffph Mffph Mffph!"We smile at each other.

* * *

All three of us chatting together, waiting for Stan to come…alongside with the other person which Kyle complaining to earlier, too.

"Where do you take me first then?"

"Well, I think we should start off with Stark's Pond. We often hanging out there."

"That's sound good!"

"Mfffph Mffph, Mffffffph Mfffph?"

"South Park High? Yes, I know about it and I'm going to that school tomorrow."

"Really? Then we all can go to school together! Tomorrow, let's go to the bus stop together!"

"That's great! When shall we meet up?"

"Mfffph Mffph."

"Okay! I will try my best not to come a bit early."

"Why did you come a bit early?"

"It's an old habit."

The sound of door could be hear and Stan come out looking hurry. His painting could be hear, alongside his sweat that slowly from on his face.

"Dude! You're late! It's already near half!" Kyle begin to complain.

"Sorry, dude. Something come up and…"

Stan's looking at me with some guilt look on him. His eyes seem worry as they switching form looking at me to looking at the ground many time.

"Sel, I'm…I'm sorry!"

All of us look at Stan who suddenly apologized. To my surprise, I asking him the reason.

"Why?"

"I...have a business that I have to go right now, so…please go with Kyle and Kenny instead, okay?"

He's looking me with apologizing and begging eyes. It seems that his 'business' is really important that he would cancel my tour with him. I let out a sigh.

"…I'm understand, please go do your business now. It must be very important, isn't it?"

I smile at him, hearing that Stan looks at me with joy and give me a cheerful smile.

"Thank you! And sorry about today! I shall go now, see you Sel!"

"Yeah, see you…"

I waved as I looked at Stan who running to his destination. Kyle sighs and tabs my shoulder softly.

"It seems Stan is busy, huh? I really feel bad for you, Sel. That she suddenly call him today."

I look at Kyle in confused.

"She?"

"Well, it was definitely-"

"That's b*tch is calling him, 'Oh, Stan. Let's go on a date 3' something like that. You just didn't know anything, huh? Mr. Goody-Stupidly."

A similar high pitch voice cut Kyle's sentence. Cartman who just arrived here walking toward us and smirk at me.

'I'm don't really sure why he call me Mr. Goody-Stupidly but let's not care about it now.'

"B*tch? Do you mean his girlfriend? It's pretty rude to call your friend's girlfriend like that."

"Hah, as if I care. I'm not really his friend and I hate that b*tch anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, fat*ss! Why did you suddenly cut me off like that!?"

Kyle began to shout at him. His face is quite angry, maybe just seeing his face make him fill with rage? Nah, I don't think it might be like that.

"A Jew doesn't have the right to finish his sentence. Especially a stupid Jew like you."

"What!? You fat*ss! Don't make your fat brain thinking something so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid and I'm not fat! I'm big bone!"

As those two start arguing, I walk toward Kenny. We look at each other then give a nob.

"You two! If you don't stop fighting, I will only take a tour with Kenny then!"

"What!? Grr, we will deal with this next time, you fat*ss!"

"As if I want to continue dealing with you-"

"Now, Cartman shall we go together? I wonder where Stark's Pond is. Kyle, please guild me."

"Huh, um…er…Yeah. It's right there. Follow me."

"Wha-, what are you doing!? Stop-"

I push Cartman to the way that Kyle guild. During our way I could see Kyle asking Kenny.

"I wonder how Sel push Cartman so easy like that…you know he's very heavy that even one person could crush by his weight!"

'…What a fearsome way to say…'

* * *

The water slowly wave…without fish that might jump out of water. A quietly, yet…beautiful water that shining form the sunlight. With the bench that placing there and a signboard writing with 'Stark's Pond' on it. Yes…right now, we're finally at Stark's Pond….

"What a nice breeze…"

As the wind slowly blow, I taking a deep breath.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?"

Kyle look at the pond, standing by my side.

"It's sure is. I wonder how it will look like when the water is freezing."

"Well, you will see them soon. After the pond are completely filled with ice then let's go skate together."

He smile at me, I smile back to accept his request.

"Yes. Let's."

"Hah! Gayyyyyy!"

Cartman shouted at the two of us as he looking at us with disgust.

"What with this creepy screen! Yuck! I feel like I could throw out! I mostly seeing an ending credit roll in!"

He's making a disgust face and pretending to cough and throw up.

"Well, Cartman! Let's make that screen next then!"

I'm walking with a smiled as he trying to above me.

"What? No! Just thinking about it give me a goose bump!"

"C'mon, don't be shy. Selle won't hurt you. Hehehe…"

"What with that creepy smile! I need an adult! Mom! Mommmm!"

"I AM…AN ADULT!"

I'm chasing Cartman as Kyle and Kenny laughing at him. Still, I afraid that Kyle might hurt his side laughing like that but our fun stop when someone suddenly shout at us.

"Hey! You guys! We come here first!"

I turn to the direction where the voice come, what I see are 3 boys which 2 of them is white and other is black. One of the white boy has a blue chullo and other has a short brunette hair.

' _Oh, it seems we encounter a problem now.'_

* * *

 **It might take a while to finish my cover. Now it's around 71% and next week I having a final test, too. So the next chapter might upload after next week. Though I wonder why I often finish writing around 4:00AM. Well, hoping you enjoy this chapter! ( Team Stan has all showed up!)**

 **P.S. Hoping to writing meeting Tweek chapter soon!**


End file.
